You Complete Me
by keveddlover
Summary: Kevins life has taken a new turn. New house, new friends, new job, new baby. Yes, a baby. Kevin is now a single father with no freaking clew what to do! His friends are there to help him along the way and eventually help him realize whos missing from his tiny family. This will have mature content eventually and always strong language.
1. Chapter 1

~**im sorry ive been absent for a while, I just turned 18 so ive been busy trying to get into college. While I was gone the plot bunnies have invade and I have about 5 stories to wright now. Soooo anyways and as always, I dont own eene or any of the characters named other than Jackson and I make no money off this. Reviews are welcome :)~**

Kevin Bar. Mister popular. Captain of the football team. Every girls fantasy guy. Only thing not wrapped in perfection was his now ex girlfriend, if you could even call her that... Nazz and Kevin had known each other there whole life. The best of friends who were supposed to end up with each other. Six months ago they had tried dating but everything intimate was extremely awkward. They barley lasted a month. Nazz would decried it as fucking your brother whenever someone would ask why. Kevin would just shake his head. He had been curious about his sexuality before but now, hed sworn off women. The few times they went threw with sex, it was just gross. He could have more pleasure with his hand and half the mess! But even after the awkwardness they were still close. And Nazz was now five months pregnant so they had to stay close...

The friendship had almost been severed when Nazz told him she'd set up an appointment to 'terminate the problem' as she called it. Kevin had freaked. After his room was loaded with new holes and his laptop was in pieces, he called her back and decided to meet with a lawyer to set up an agreement. As it was written, Kevin would have full custody as long as he had a steady job, came to all her appointments, purchased a safe vehicle, had his own place away from his parents, and agreed to never leave him/her alone with his parents. Nazz agreed to stop cheerleading in order to keep the baby safe and only see him/her when Kevin said it was ok. No child support was asked for. Kevin told them hed rather pay for it all and prove to his kid he/she was wanted by at least one of his/her parents.

Kevin had no problem finding a job. He was now working as a mechanic at the only shop in town. The pay might not be the best but it would payed the bills and he was happy. The house part, that was alot more difficult than hed thought it be. This was a small town. The only thing he'd found in his price range were run down apartments and a house that looked like bomb went off in it. It was only by grace that he'd been overheard talking to his friend about the home search by an attractive, mid thirties lady. She was moving and her land lord hadnt gotten around to place her apartment for sale because it wasnt cleaned out yet.

After talking for a bit more, they were on there way to her apartment. She brought him to the office to talk to the owner. After a bit of explaining the situation he was faced with, the owner agreed to rent it out to him for a lower price. Kevin had been so excited that he'd pulled the man into a tight hug and said thank you multiple times. The man patted his back and told him if he didnt think he was a good kid, he wouldnt bend the age rule for him.

"Mam, I dont know what made you consider this for me but I will never be able to thank you enough for this!" They were making there way up to her apartment. "Oh dear, please call me Rose! Im still to young to be called mam!" Kevin smiled as she laughed. They reached her door on the forth floor. Door twenty. Rose turned around with a smirk. "How do you like the room number?" They laughed and made there way into the apartment.

"Oh my god... Rose this place is awesome!" Straing from the front door you could see a balcony overlooking Peach Creeks huge lake. To the front right was a living room and to the back, multiple drawers and shelves and water toys. Two doors separated the rooms. To the left, a luxury kitchen and dining room. Those rooms were also separated by two doors. "Over there is the master bedroom and coat closet and by the kitchen is the second bedroom and second bathroom. Go look around sweetheart, ill be out on the balcony. When your done, come sit with me."

Then second bedroom and bathroom were standard looking. Kitchen had all the modern appliances but could use new paint and new cabnints. But the master bedroom was amazing! Huge room, walk in closet, bathroom with a walk in shower and a beautiful whirlpool tub, the luxury he had always dreamed of! He wouldnt tell anyone, but he was a bubble bath kinda guy! Any day you could melt his heart with a warm bubble bath with a glass of wine! Oh ya, he was going to enjoy this!

"Rose, this is so amazing! I can't tell you how grateful I am!" Rose pointed to the chair beside her. "So what do you like most?" He returned her smile. "The bathroom. For one, I love the tub. And when my kid gets here after a while I can take a shower while they take a bath so I can keep an eye out. But other than that, its just the right size. I can see me and the kid growing up here and I can imagine all the first theyll have and going down to the lake, I can see this as my home!" Rose reached out and cupped his face. "You are going to be a great father. I hope one day you can find someone to join it!"

"Thanks Rose. So do you already have a moving date set up?"

"No, the u-haul people will not work on my schedule. Im a nurse so I am only available at night and the days I am available, they aren't."

"Oh, well I could help you! I could get a few of my friends to come help as well! Its the least I can do for this!"

"Oh sweetheart that would be great! Im actually only moving thirty minutes away from here in the back of Peach Lake. Actually, if you had a pair of binoculars i could show you the house! Theres a hospital there I'm being transferred to and it would be easier to live three minutes away rather that thirty five. Do you think we could start today? Sorry if thats a rush, I just dont have a free day for two more weeks."

"Haha, ya let me call some friends."

"Ok, ill call U-haul."

"Oh, Rose? I just want to warn you about my friends. The guy you saw me with today, hes ok, well an ass at times. His names Jackson. Nat, hes got teal hair, he can be a pervert. Johnny is crazy, thats all there is to him. And Rolf is realy tall with blue hair. If you cant understand him, just look at me and ill translate."

"You seem to have a variety of people in your life. It seems like the only thing your missing is a geek and a goth! Oh dont give me that look! It wasnt long ago I was in high school! and besides, I got a kid in high school now! Im still up to date on stulf!"

They shared a laugh and made there way out the front door to wait. The U-haul was already parked by the elevator. "Lets go ahead and open it up." When they got up to it, Kevin refused to let Rose lift a finger. He opened it up, got out the dolly, and as he started to fit the ramp into place, the blair of base and a loud Kevin could be heard. Kevin looked to Rose and shrugged his shoulders.

"Aayy! Kevin my man! Lets get to it!" Johnny jumped out of the convertible and ran into the U-haul while Nat and Jackson stayed in the car singing, waiting for the song to end. "Hello Casanova Kevin!" Rolf had made his way over without being noticed. How someone that tall could do that would always stump Kevin. He smacked his back and grabed Roses hand.

"And you must be who we labor for this day yes? I am Rolf. Show me as to where I work yes?" The thick accent would never leave. And much to Rolf surprise, Rose replied in his native toung. While there conversation was going on, Kevin was walking with Johnny to start disabled the furniture, stoping at the top to yell down to the idiots in the car to come help.

After about two hours, nearly everything was packed. Jackson slung an arm around Kevin. "Ok Rose told us to leave this stulf till the end so what do we do with it?"

"Im not shure, I guess get it all in one place while I talk to her."

"Ok, ROLF come help me lift this weird thing! NAT, go find Johnny!"

Rose was out on the balcony taking pictures of the water and snaped one of Kevin when he walked out. It was six thirty now and the sun was setting. A beautiful view that was now his.

"So what do you want us to do with the other stulf?"

"Keep it."

"Hu?" Rose sat on the ground and patted the ground next to her.

"Keep it! When my son was living with me, he loved the toys as a kid but hes with his dad now and I dont have any use for them. I know your kid will be to young but he will grow. And you can have fun in the meantime. When he or she gets here, dont lose your friends. Youll need them more than you think. Even the ones that drive you crazy, there worth keeping around." She pulled him into a hug. "That my motherly/own experience advice! Now lets get goi- Oh! By the way, how are you getting your stulf here?"

"I have no idea... Can I be honest with ya?" She nodded. "I havent told them yet. My dads a drunk and my mom is a coke head. When they found out about Nazz being pregnant, I got there anger taken out on me... If they new I was leaving, well I dont want to think about it. I guess ill just have to leave it all."

Rose shock her head as she took in the information. The similarities in there situations were becoming crazy. She pondered for a moment then shock his arm like a kid.

"If we can hurry and just dump everything, we can go get your stulf with the U-haul! You guys can help me set up later. Does that sound ok? Ill be there and I wont let any thing happen to you and if somthing does, I have a gun permit and I know how to treat wonds ok?"

The look she received was a mixture of confusion and happiness. "Why? Why have you done so much for a kid you only met today?"

"Because I was you. Both my parents were crap, I had to run. My dad told me if I didnt handle it myself hed be shure hed finish it. My mom, well it was anything you could get your hands on. She laughed and said she knew where she could get a big bag of blow for a baby. I started with nothing. I was a good kid that had a shit home. You remind me so much of me. I want to give you the opportunity i never had. You got your head on like I did. Anything as long as your baby is ok right?"

Kevin pulled her into a tight hug. She was crying but had a smile on her face. "Im ok, now let go, we need to go finish this step in your life!" The boys were already down stairs back to blaring music. "Your neighbors are going to love your friends! You ride with me so we can talk, have them follow."


	2. Chapter 2

~this is a tad bit violent and alot of language~

"Ok, before we leave do any of you need to call your parents and tell them what your doing or need me to lie for yall?" Johnny broke down laughing. Most adults would never offerer that. But they were all learning slowly that Rose was not a normal adult.

"Could you just back me up. My parents dont believe shit I say ever."

"Shure."

While Johnny and Rose were talking to his parents and Rolf startd to unpack, Kevin pulled Jackson and Nat aside. Johnny and Rolf had lived in the same neighborhood and knew most of what his parents had done but Nat and Jackson were never told.

"Guys, there been something thats kept me from letting yall chill with me at my place that your about to see and hear. My parents are, well, nothing like yalls. Nat, my house compared to yours is like a servant's. Jackson, my mom aint the type to bake a pie and sing songs all day and my dad lost his job a long time ago. What ever happens I want you to ignore it and just follow Rolf and Johnny and get my shit out of that place."

Jackson grabbed Kevins shoulder and squeezed lightly, assuring he was there for him. Nat put an arm around his waist.

"What ever you need dude. When were done with this, tell us whats where thats not in your room so we can get it to. If im guessing right, you dont need to go back there again."

"Thanks Nathan."

"Rolf is almost done with boxes. Help Rolf with furniture!"

"Sorry Rolf! Come on guys."

"Ok Johnny, can stay outside and catch the shit that Nat throws to you?"

"Ya dude, im ready for this!"

"K, thanks. Jackson, all the shit thats breakable can you run it up and down the stairs and put it in the U-haul?"

"Hey! Why am I throwing shit instead of lifting?"

"Nat, your fast. And ive seen you throw a fit before. Your perfect for this! Jackson isnt as fast but hes in football with me. If for some reason he gets hurt I dont have to worry about him!"

"Ohh~ So your admitting your feelings of love for me are you now Kevin? Im quite hon- OWW!"

"Shut up Nat. Rolf, you know my house so can you get all my shit from the other rooms, including the living room where ill be?"

"Yes."

"Well boys, sounds like everything is ready to go. Kevin, are you ready?"

Kevin sighed and walked over to the U-haul.

"Lets get this over with."

The ride felt like the longest one of his life. Only ten minutes away but the pressure and emotional hurt that he knew was coming was slowing down time for him. Rose rubbed his arm and told him to not wory, he has his friends. Yes, that helps sooo much...

When they pulled up Kevin pointed to his window for Rose to park under. After going over everything once more and having to push an emotional Nat off him, he made his way into the house. Lights were on, tv was on, microwave was going. Ya... This is going to be fun.

"Mom? Dad? I need to talk to you! Come to the fucking living room!" Kevin called out. No response. He could hear Nat singing from his bed room.

'Fuck, what if they get caught?!' he thought.

"MOM! DAD! I SAID GET YOUR FAT ASSES DOWN HEAR!" He yelled. Still nothing. He walked over to the mantel and grabed his dads autographed baseball bat and smiled.

-Crash-

"THATS THE T.V.!"

-Clash-

"THERE GOES YOUR CHINA CABINET THAT YOUR MOM GAVE YOU MOM!"

He could hear screaming from his mom but could stop.

"AFTER EVERYTHING YOUVE DONE TO ME THIS FEELS AMAZING!OH NO! THERE GOES ALL YOUR BEER DAD!"

"Oh hello there mother. Do you like my improvements?" -insert crazy laugh here-

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOU STUPID FUCK?!"

"Oh no no. Dont come near me mother. Your stash is right there. Give me a reason to dump it in the glass. Where is dad?"

Kevins mom stepped back.

"H-hes at the bar sweetie. Whats wrong?"

"Excuse me... DID YOU JUST SAY THAT? I Dont Know Mom! Whats Wrong With Me? IM FED UP! HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES HAVE YOU DONE THIS EXACT SAME THING TO MY ROOM? FUCK YOU! NOW YOUR TO FUCKED OUT OF YOUR MIND TO EVEN HIT ME? COME ON BITCH! HIT ME AGAIN! SHOW ME SOME MOTHERLY LOVE!"

"Jackson? Should we do something about that? Kevin sounds like hes losing his shit."

"Naw dude. Just get this done. Apparently his dads not here and im hoping we get out of here before he gets back. I got everything but his bed. Let me help you with this then your going to move the bed with me and stick with Johnny outside."

Nat nodded his head and kept to his task. Rolf was bring all his stulf from upstairs to them to hand to Johnny.

"... Oh no. Kevboys dad has returned home! Jackson, get bike and tools and jaw breakers out of garage and onto truck! Nat out window now! Rolf has bed! Uggh!"

"Holly crap dude!"

"Go Nat! Check the back yard with Johnny for any more shit!"

"What is a moving truck doing outside?"

"YOUR LEAVING?! KEVIN PLEASE! IM SORRY!"

"Go Fuck Your Self. Dad... I am going to raise my kid and im not going to do it here. You have a restraining order against you now. And so help me God if you EVER come near my kid, I Will Kill You!"

Kevin reached for the door but was stopped quick by a fist to theback of the head. Without missing a beat, he swung the bat as hard as he could. The sound was sickening. The snap and crack of the bat and bones mixed in together along with a ear piercing screech from his mom was surly enough to wake the neighborhood. Kevin never looked back as he ran out the door. But as soon as he was out, he felt light headed.

He could hear his name being called. It was soft and scared. He opened his eyes and looked up at ice blue eyes running over him. He couldn't move. Even through the horrific screams the eyes made him feel calm... Who? Opening as wide as he could manage, he saw a blur of a crying face with a gap in the teath.

"Hey . . . . .D . Dork."

~I hate me, you hate me. It will be ok! Next chapter will be up by tonight! Next chapter will be cute and the start of Kevedd to make up for this one!"


	3. Chapter 3

**~Im sorry for the broken promise yall! My best friend's gf went into labor yesterday! So ive been at the hospital for a while. This chapter I typed it up while in the waiting room. Its going to be crazy to update for a while untill my friend and I get into the swing of there being a baby at are house. Again I am so so sorry but I will update as soon as I can! Thanks for understanding guys!~**

-Beep-

-keff-

-beep-

-drip-

-other hopital noise I cant spell-

Kevin slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times, adjusting to the bright lights. Everything white. Crazy looking machines. Obnoxious beeping from the heart monitor. And that smell you can only describe as a hospital.

He sat up with a grown and reached for his head. It was rapped but wet. When he pulled his hand back there was blood on his fingers.

"Ummm... Hello? Hey! My Skull Is Bleeding In Here! I Need A Doctor!"

The door opened and a guy in a skrubs came in followed by Double D.

"Hello Kevin! Yes your head is going to bleed on and off for a while. You were struck quite hard. My son has told me what happened to you. Ive taken the library of a parent signature off all of your charts and have put my name there so you will not be questioned. Your extremely lucky it was Eddward who came to your aid. He knew not to jar you around and got you to me extremely quick. You are a very lucky young man. Ok, all you need to do is have someone change your bandage four times a day and someone needs to help you shower. You cant get your head wet. I believe thats all. Oh! Your friends had to leave, visiting hours are over. Good bye Kevin!"

Kevin stared at the door then to Edd. Edd smile softly at him as he walked over to the bed. Kevin watched as Edd pulled out fresh gauze. The bandage was removed and replaced but all he could fell was the soft way Edd went about him, as though he would break. It was an extremely nice change from everything else.

"Sorry about my dad. He never lets anyone talk. Do you have any questions or need anything?"

"How am I getting home? I dont have any cas- Shit! How much is this going to cost!?"

"Kevin you need to relax! If you strain yourself you could end up making the stitches come out or cause more bleeding! I am driving you and becuse I know you my father did this for free. Now please calm down!"

Kevin stared up in shock at Double D. He still bullied this kid on almost a daily basis! Why was he being so nice?

"Edd..."

"Kevin please just be silent. Your pants are on the chair. I had your shirt disposed of so you have nothing for your chest. Now please get dressed so we may leave. Its quite late and I dont like driving at night. I will be outside."

He has every reason to be defensive around me. This is just fucking crazy. Well this is going to be a fun ride.

"Kevin?"

"Ya Dor-Edd?"

"Do you have anyone to take care of you for a few weeks?"

Kevin sighed

"I guess but id rather not tell anyone whats the damage or have them baby me. This sucks hard dude."

"Well I have a few weeks of free time until school starts. I know id get more peace to read while with you rather than be pressured into stupid stunts from Eddy. If you would like I could come and help you."

"Edd..."

He looked away from the window and looked over his driver. He wasn't wairing his hat or his normal clothes. A white wife beater that clung to his body perfectly, was see through and purple gym shorts. For the first time ever, Kevin got to see his hair. Black, silky looking, down to his shoulder blades and perfectly straight. Spending a few weeks couldn't be bad with him like this right?

"Ya know that sounds realy good. Now I do have one request. When its just me and you, could you keep your hat off?" Kevin reached up and ran his fingers through the inky locks.

"O-Oh... I, I forgot to put that on to? Oh my... Hhnn! Would you please not touch my ear!"

Kevin smiled and rubbed the ear between his fingers. The blush proved that this would be a fun few weeks.

"Ok, ill stop. Now turn into that parking lot. Oh and D, here."

Edds blush was spreading all over his face. He looked at Kevin with a questioning look.

"Well you seam to not like showing off your hair so you can wair my hat for now."

"T-thank you Kevin! Would you like me to walk you to the door?"

"What ever floats your boat man. Ya might as well come in and see where you'll be chillin at for a while to."

"So... Do you l- I mean, what do you think dude?"

Kevin scratched the back of his head nervously. Edd had been acting adorable as he freaked about the water toys and kitchen. Kevin had never noticed how cute the gap in his teeth could be when he smiled. Then again, this was the longest he'd ever been with the nerd without being an ass to him.

"Oh my Kevin this place is beautiful! Absolutely positively breathtaking! I know I will enjoy my time aloud over!"

Edd looked at the clock and frowned.

"Well i must get going. Its getting dark outside. Good bye Kevin"

Edd walked over to the door only to have his hand grabbed by Kevin. He looked back, blushing slightly. Kevins face was tinted pink.

"Stay!"

Edds face grew hotter at Kevins outburst.

"I-fuck-Well you said you dont like driving at night, and well, you know, I could use your help, and all, like, with my head?"

Kevin looked at the ceiling and let go of Edds hand.

"Kevin?"

Edd covered his mouth to stiffen his laugh, making it come out as a giggle. He grabbed Kevins hand and led him to the bathroom.

"Thank you Kevin. Will you please sit on the edge of the bathtub so I can change your bandage?"

"Shure dork."


	4. Chapter 4

"Uuuuggghhh... My fucking head... What the fuck..."

Kevin sat up in bed and froze.

"What the fuck?... Oh ya... Fuck..."

Ke sighed and made his way twords the bathroom. After looking in the mirror and seeing his head wrapped, he knew last night hadn't been a dream.

'Shit, im realy on my own now... I gota call work and let them know whats up' he thought as he walked out of the bathroom and into the living room. He was not ready for the sight in the kitchen.

"Oh! Good morning Kevin!"

Edd was in one of Kevins old green shirts and a pair of his pajama pants, both baggy.

"Theres scrambled eggs and bacon for you to eat."

"... I had no groceries though. Where did you...?"

Edd smiled. He moved the pan to the back burner and cut off the fire. He motioned for Kevin to sit down. Kevin sat and stared at Edds chest while he changed the bandage. He could help but think of how sexy he looked with bed head and in his old clothes.

"Well I will be here for a while and I know how important a good meal is for a healing process so I went to the store after checking on you this morning. I hope you dont mind but I borrowed your clothing. Oh, I ran into your friend Nathan while I was there and told him you were ok. He wants to see you later today."

Kevin tryed to fix his head around all of that while Edd moved to make him a plate. He felt like a child, but it was nice. Hed make shure to repay him for it somehow. Edd put a plate in front of him and sat beside him with his own plate.

"So Kevin, any ideas on how you want to decorate your place?"

"Umm, not realy?"

Edd giggled and wiped egg bits off of Kevins chin, making him blush. Edd, being the gentleman he was, ignored it.

"Well id say you need a table to start with, its rather uncomfortable eating on the floor. And you need somthing for your friends to sit on while over here as well. And what do you plan to do with your guest roo-"

Kevin couldn't even focus on what was being said. All he could see was the plump moving lips beside him. 'So kissable...' he thought.

"Kevin? Hello?"

"Hu? OH! Well you seam to have a lot of ideas so why dont I take you shopping and you can help me pick it out? I mean, like, your, well your spouse to help me right?"

Edd couldn't hold back his laugh. He tryed to put his hands over mouth to quiet himself but it wasnt working.

"Hahahahaha! AHH! KEVIN! DONT!"

Kevin joined in on the laughter and started to tickle Edds sides. He couldnt figure out what made him want to, but he enjoyed the sounds Edd was making. Edd tryed to push Kevin off of him but somehow did the opposite.

-knock knock-

"Yo Kevin! The King is here! Wow.. Well well Kevin, you cheating on me now?"

Kevin and Edd looked up at Nat and blushed. Kevin had Edds arms pined with one hand and the other was under his shirt on his hip. Edds legs were wrapped around Kevins waist. Edd was red faced and panting softly.

"Nat... What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Oh no no my dear, what are you doing down there?"

Kevin looked down into Edds glossy eyes. Did Edd have an erection? 'Fucking Damn It Nat!' he screamed in his head.

"Nat! Get out! Now!"

"Ok princess! Chill. Call me later! Oh, and Edd? Let me know how he is!" Nat laughed as he shut the door.

Kevin looked down again and smiled nervously. He let go of Edds hip and arms. He leaned up but didnt move Edds legs off of him. Edd kept eye contact with him while he moved, making Kevins blush stronger. Kevin looked all over Edd once more. Ya, he definitely liked this.

'Mabye I should go for it...?' he thought

"Kevin?" Edd pushed up with his arms, legs still around Kevins waist, so he was face to face with him.

'Is he thinking the same thing? Shit what damage can it really cause? Oh!'

Before Kevin could finish his thought, Edds lips were pressing softly against his own. He moaned slightly and brought up his hand to cup Edds cheek. But as soon as he touched Edds cheeks, he felt him jerk back.

"Oh My!"

Edd quickly removed himself from Kevins lap and ran to his bedroom.

'What the fuck?' Kevin got up and knocked on his own door.

"Edd? Dude its my room, I can come in if I want to. You should just open the door and explain what all that was."

Kevin smirked at the grown he heard and the door click. Blue eyes peeked out from behind the door. Kevin wedged his foot in the door way and reached behind the door to grab Edds ear.

"Unn! Ok ill let you in! Let g-go!"

Edd backed up, Kevin not letting go of his ear untill hed guided him onto the bed. Edd was back to panting and the glossy eyes were back. Kevin was now hovering over Edd. He'd let go of his ear only to grab his hands and lock fingers with him.

"Now tell me Eddward."

He moved Edds head to the side with his nose and breathed into his ear.

"What was that about back there. Why did you kiss me?"

Edd didnt respond. Just to skrew with the younger more, Kevin ran his toung on the underside of the exposed ear. The response was golden. An arch, moan, and a cry of his name.

"I wont stop untill you tell me what I want to know Eddward."

Kevin kissed the pressure point under his ear. Another moan. He started to nibble on the lobe and Edd quickly retracted an arm to grab Kevins shirt. He pulled and clawed at his back with each lick or bite. Slowly, Kevin made his was down to Edds neck and stopped to suck on his atoms apple. Edd gave one last cry of Kevins name and slowly relaxed on the bed.

Kevin stopped, realizing what had happened. He looked up to see Edds hands over his mouth and eyes. He caught sight of a tear. Knowing he had to be embarrassed by this, he went over his options as fast as he could.

Of course he went with option make him feel like its normal. I mean shit, this kid was taking care of him after all the bull shit hed been put through, this was his fault, and he was starting to really like him and not in the one night stand way.

Kevin took Edds hand off his mouth and gave him a slow kiss. Sweet and innocent like there first one, but with more force to show confidence. He kissed each knuckle on the hand before he place it next to Edds side. He grabbed Edds other hand, closed his eyes, and repeated his actions before looking at the wet eyes looking up at him in shock. After putting the arm down, he thread his fingers through Edds hair and kissed his forehead.

"Sorry Edd, guess I got carried away. I hope you can forgive me."

Edd nodded at Kevin and sighed.

"Are you ok?"

Edd nodded again, blushing more this time.

"I, may I use your shower?"

Kevin got off Edd and held out his hand for him to take.

"Shure, and umm, can ya change my head wrap before you shower? It feels wet."

Edd quickly got up and turned Kevin around. Shure enough he was leaking again.

"Oh My Goodness Kevin! I told you not to strain yourself! What were you just thinking about?!"Edd demanded

Kevin blushed and scratched his neck.

"Lets just call it even on the question hu?"

Edd blushed and dragged Kevin into the bathroom.

"So after this wana go furniture shopping with me?"

"Shure Kevin."

**~and thus, the start of an awkward friend ship? We will figure it out together lol. Well, off to wright chapter 5!~**


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh Kevin look at this! This is so nice and well made!"

"Dude, its a couch. Its nice if I can afford it."

"Kevin, do me a favor, consider it as payment for helping you out! Dont look at the price tag and be honest if you like it or not. Be happy while in here!"

Kevin shook his head and flopped onto the couch. Edd giggled as his expression changed from pissy to oh wow this is nice.

"Well hello there, is there anything you two need help with?"

"No sir, for now were gust looking. My friend has recently moved into an apartment and doesn't have any type of furniture other than a bed."

The worker returned his smile and pulled out a card and a piece of paper. Edd took them and nodded at the man. After the man was out of earshot, Kevin pulled Edd onto the couch beside him.

"What the fuck was that about? What did he give you?"

Edd shook his head and stuck his toung out at him. He couldn't help but think that Kevin was being absolutely adorable and over protective.

"His business card and a list of all the items on sale this month. Now come on!"

Edd grabbed Kevins hand and pulled him to a cherry wood dining room table. Kevin could care less but put on a smile as he watched Edd sit down and smile up at him. Then he was up again, leading Kevin to a bedroom set.

"Edd? Why does this make you so happy?"

Edds smile fell for a brief moment but he regained it and walked over to the bed. He sat and stared to mess with the fluffy display pillows. Kevin had seen the frown. How could he miss it after hed been starring at him all day?

"Well, I like shopping. Its relaxing not having to wory about life for a while. And its even better just not being alone, even if just for a short amount of time... Sorry Kevin. Let me take you home. I know you dont like this kind of stulf."

Edd stood up and started to walk to the door. His once happy smile was replaced with a fake one. Kevin was frozen in place, trying to understand to boys words.

'He likes being with someone because... Because? Shit... Because hes always been alone. Fuck.' Kevins brain finally clicked.

"Edd! Dude hold on!"

Kevin slid into the passenger side of Edds car.

"Dude, im sorry I oversteped something like that but dont walk away man."

"And why not Kevin? Why am I sharing things so personal with my bully? Why did I offer to take care of my bully? Why am I still talking to you?... Well!?"

Edd snaped his head twords him and glaired. Kevin, without missing a beat, reached out and pulled him into a kiss. When he finally pulled back, he rubbed Edds cheeks with his thumbs and rested his forehead against Edds

"Mabye cause your curious. Mabye cause you know you aint lonely round me. Mabye cause you feel how I feel."

"And how is that?"

"Like I want to be around you all the time. I know its fucking crazy! Weve only spent one day together! Mabye something got loose in my head or some shit, I dont fucking know!... But I know I like being around you."

Kevin pulled hiz face back and grabed Edds hands.

"So... Like... Do you? Uh fuck.. Do-"

Edd shhed him with a nervous kiss.

"Dont embrace yourself Kevin. My ancer is yes."

"K."

Edd pulled his hands away and started up his car. Both boys were quite for a while, not realy knowing what to say. They were blushing but happy, thats all that mattered. When Edd took his hand off the gear shift, Kevin grabbed the opportunity and laced his fingers through Edds.

"Hey, can we go to target? Before I spend my money on stupid shit, I need to get baby stulf."

"Thats very mature of you... Kevin? What about Nazz?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are having a baby with her. I dont want her to let you not see your child because you are in a gay relationship."

"She has no rights to the kid. I have full custody of my kid. She doesn't want anything to do with it. If you want ill talk to my lawyer about it. I mean gay rights are accepted here so I dont see what the problem would be."

Edd didnt respond, just kept driving. Soon they pulled into target. Together they ended up buying a crib, a rocker, 2 boxes of diapers, wipes, and a few out fits. Kevin pulled Edd away from everything else, reminding him that there would be a baby shower. After check out, they relised that the crib wouldnt fit so Kevin had to run back and get some rope to tie it to the roof.

Difficult. Edd couldn't lift it and Kevin was just bairly able to get it over his head. Edd kept yelling at him to put it down and go ask for help. And of course Kevins man pride came out after the third time he was told he couldnt do it and somehow managed to get it up there.

"See."

"You could have hurt yourself! Your head!"

"Oh ya... I keep forgetting about it. Sorry."

"Lets get back so I can cook you lunch and change your wrap."

"Can I cook with ya?"

"You can cook?"

"Well that's mean. Yes I can. In fact, ill cook for you this time! You like mack and cheese right?"

"Heres my key. Can ya go hold the elevator so I c-"

"KEVIN! Dude where you been! We've been blowing up your phone all day! Rose wants to talk to you, she has a favor to ask you."

Kevin looked up to see Jackson and Johnny yelling over the balcony.

"Make yourself useful and help me with this shit!"

Kevin looked over to Edd and gave him a questioning look. His smile was gone and he looked like he was going to cry. Jackson and Johnny never picked on him, Johnny actually talked to him every now and then, but he must feel out of place now. Kevin reached out for him and pulled him to his side.

"Hey, you ok? I can show you off right?"

Edd smiled and giggled when Kevin nuzzled his neck with his nose. He realized that Jackson and Johnny were starring at them now and he tried to pull away but was pulled into a kiss. His face started to burn when he heard Johnnys joyful chants. As soon as Kevin pulled away, he went to hide himself in the shopping bags.

"Had to see it for myself but I guess Nat wasn't kidding. So yall dating now?"

"Yes Jackson. Now help me with the crib."

"Hey Double D, let me help you with those. So you finally told him? Congrats man! What do Ed and Eddy think of it?"

"I-well I cant believe you remember that. I haven't told them yet. Thank you. And here, take the rocker please."

It had been around three hours since theyd gotten home and Nat and Rolf had shown up. Rolf was in the corner most of the time on the phone, talking in his native toung. Johnny and Jackson had taken some of the water toys and were at the lake. Nat was pestering Edd about getting a kiss. And Kevin was on the phone with Rose.

"Naw, my head is fine, hurts a lot but im ok. So what was it you wanted to talk to me about? No I aint bought anything for the guest room. I dont realy know what to do with it. Ya I remember your son. Oh great! Oh... That sucks. Ya it be a lot of gas going back and forth to. ... Rose stop worrying and apologizing. You helped me so ill definitely help you. Just let him know there will be a bab- oh ok. Ok. Ya thats awesome. Just come over whenever. Ok, your welcome, bye."

Kevin let out a sigh and sat his phone down. Nat jumped up on the counter beside him.

"Sup with you?"

"Well Roses son is getting kicked out of his dads house and she wasn't told till after she bought a house by her new job and cant take him to and from school everyday. She asked if he could stay in my guest bedroom untill she can figure out what to do. Looks like I got a roommate now!"

"Oh shit dude! You ok with it?"

"Ya man, I dont really give a fuck. She helped me out so this is the least I can do for her ya know? Hey Edd! Can you come here?"

Nat poked his side and whispered something to him that made him blush. He got up laughing before Kevin could hit him and walked to Rolf who was now laying on the floor. When he passed Edd, he slapped his ass making his squee and jump.

"Hey."

"Hello?"

"So Roses son is going to live with me."

"Ok, ... Do you still want me to help you around?"

"D, just cause someone is moving in dont mean I dont want you around or your help. Remember? I asked you to be my boyfriend."

"Technically, you didnt, but ok."

"Oh shut up dork!"

Kevin pulled Edd into him and kissed him. He could feel Edds moan vibrate on his lips. Edds arms came around his neck and pulled him in closer. They heard Nats calls but it edged them on more. Kevin grabbed Edd by the hips and put him on the counter, grinding into him as he leaned him down.

"Well damn! Thats a sight that'll take some time to get use to. So did anyone know Kevin swung that way?"

"I didnt but I know Double D did! Hey Nat, Rolf, what we miss?"

Johnny and Jackson came inside and put the water toys down.

"Well boys, obviously Double cutie is a part of are group now and Kevin is getting a new roommate! Roses son is going to be moving in and going to school with us."

"Dude can we not talk about school? It starts in three weeks!"

"Johnny, we should leave now if were going to make it to are movie. If yall wana ride home come now. Bye lovers!"

Jackson hooked his arm around Johnnys neck and was followed out the door by Rolf. Nat told them he wanted stay over to meet the new roommate and would catch them later. He turned twords the face suckers and slowly snuck up on them. He grabbed Kevins hips and playfully thrusted against them.

"Chew chew!"

"NAT!"

Kevin backed off Edd but was immediately pulled into a koala hug from Nat. Edd started laughing as he watched Kevin and his new attachment. Nat was wrapped around his side, legs and arms around Kevins waist, and Kevin was trying to keep up right.

"Bro. You haven't done this since we were like 8. Da' fuck you doing?"

Nat let out a fake whine.

"Your going to forget all about little Nathan and spend all your time with Eddward!"

"Nat..."

"Lets do something besides shoveling toung! I bet your boo needs a breather anyways!"

Nat jumped off Kevin, knocking his hat off in the process. Edd stopped laughing and both Nat and Kevin froze.

"Why is your head wrapped? I thought you were fine..."

"Dude its not a big deal."

"But im your best friend... Why wouldn't you tell me? Double D doesn't looked surprised."

"Well he already knew, his dad was the do-"

"I really could care less than I do now. God, I was joking but now... Man skrew this im out. Catch you later Double D."

Nat slammed the door. Edd got off the counter and ran over to the door and jumped when he heard the door slam again. Kevin had slamed the door to his bedroom, leaving Edd to be by his self. Not knowing what to do, he started making dinner. Eddy and Ed never had fights like his so there was no experience in what to do.

"Fucking prick, replac- Shit! Watch wher- Oh. Oh im sorry! Here let me help you!"

Nat was coming out of the elevator and bumped into a dark haired boy, knocking him on his ass which caused a bag to open and art supplies spilled out. The glair was the most intense hed ever seen before, but the dark, maroon eyes had him in a trance. Nat bent down and started to help the boy pick everything up.

"Oh! Hello Nathan! Its good to see you again! How is Kevin?"

Nat didnt lose eye contact with the boy.

"Ya, hes fine. Hes up in his room with his boy friend."

Rose laughed and bent beside the boy.

"Nat, this is my son James. Will you show him around for me and help him move in? I have to get back to work."

"James..."

Nat flashed a smile.

"Yes mam. Ill take good care of the cutie! Have fun at work Rose!"

Rose put down the rest of the bags, thanked Nat and gave her boy a kiss. Nat picked up all the bags and follow James into the elevator.

"So you ever been to Peach Creek James?"

"Rave. Dont call me anything but Rave."

**~6 pages later. . . Yes Rave is finally being dragged into this fick lol. Kevins baby will be coming soon dont fret c: I probably could have broken this into two chapters but I couldnt stop writing xD thats why this is being posted at 1 in the freaking morning. Forgive me for mistakes, like I said, its realy late, or early, whatever. Anyways, thanks for reading! Good bye for now my shippers!~**


	6. Chapter 6

"Kevin, wake up please! I swear I heard somthing this time!"

"Uhhhhggg! Dork! Nothing is there! Go the fuck to sleep!"

"Fine! Ill ask Rave for help!"

"What ever dude."

Edd huffed and left Kevins bedroom. Hes gotten use to staying over to keep Kevin from hurting himself and now that he was heald he nor Kevin wanted to be without each other so Edd never went home. But Edd didnt like the dark and got freaked out alot. At first, Kevin thought it was cute. But after being woken up six nights in a row, he was starting to not realy care.

"Rave?"

There was a grown and a half hearted what behind the closed door.

"Rave will you please check out side for me? Kevin wont get up and I keep hearing weird noises. Im sorry to bug you."

"Unnn... Shure..."

Edd sat down next to Raves door with his back to the wall. There was another crash and a ssshhh that could be heard after. Before Edd could say anything, Raves door flew open and he came out holding a bat. They shared a glance and Edd walked behind him to the door. Rave opened the door and a thunk was heard.

"Owww oww oww! Shit!"

"... Eddy?"

"EDDY LOOK! Double D didnt have his brain ripped out by aliens! But it looks like some monster hurt his neck! Eddy! Hes going to die!"

"Shut up lumpy! Obviously those are hickey! What the fuck are you doing all the way out here! What in the shit are you wearing! And who the fuck are you!? Is this your boyfriend! "

"D, im going the fuck back to bed. Keep your fcking friends out side..."

Edd turned to Rave and thanked him. He looked back at Kevins door and frowned when he saw him leaning against the door frame with a crooked smile. Kevin was only in his boxers. Edd was no better. He was wearing Kevins football jersey and nothing else. He blushed as Kevin made his way over to him. Kevin slid his arms around his waist sensually and grabed his hips. He leand into his body and rested his head on Edds shoulder, planting a kiss on his ear in the process. Edd blushed as he kept eye contact with Eddy.

"Hey baby, when you coming back to bed. Im getting cold."

"Shovel chin? Sockhead... Whats wrong with you? This is why we haven't see you in nearly a month?"

"Eddy I wanted to tell you but I know youd hate me if I did. Eddy if are friendship means anything to you, you wont get rid of me for this."

"I told you when you told me about your crush. You get to pick, me or that dick. If you were a friend in the first place, 'crush' would have stayed a crush! Come on Ed were out of here."

Eddy grabbed Ed and ran, leaving Double D behind knowing he couldnt catch up. Edd turned around and cried into Kevins chest.

"Eddy... Why didnt you let me tell him myself!"

"Edd! Chill out you dont need him!"

Edd pushed himself off of Kevins chest and walked to the bedroom. He grabbed his pants and boxers but couldn't find his shirt. Kevin came in as he was grabbing his keys. He pushed his way past Kevin and slammed the door behind himself. Kevin followed him out to the door onto the walkway.

"Edd! What the fuck dude! Where are you going!"

"You want to know something Kevin? Youve been a real dick ever since your head healed! And now, you've possibly ruined the only real friendship ive had my entire life! How dimwitted can one realy be! All the lovely things youve told me this past month have been crap haven't they? ... You cant even give me a response can you? Dont try to call me. Ill see you Friday at school"

And with that, Kevin watched as Edd slowly walked out of his sight. He couldn't move. It had to be nothing more than a dream. He went back inside and floped into bed. Rave sighed at everything that just happened and went to bed as well.

**~Yap. I already have the next chapter planed out though. Baby gender has not be announced yet ;p you find out next chapter! Sorry its so short! Bye~**


	7. Chapter 7

"FUCK! Rave tell me this is your sick humor again!"

"No, you fucked up. He said not to call. You have 2 days before school starts to make this right with him. Figure out what you want."

Rave patted Kevins shoulder and pulled out his phone.

"Hes been texting me about it."

"What he say?"

"Nothing you need to wory about. Just how to fix it. Bye!"

Kevin sighed in annoyance. Hed woken up this morning and expected his kiss and coffee and was met with a big fat plate of silence! He felt so stupied for not going after him. Rave was being an ass about it, laughing at his self pity. And on top of that, Nazz had her last check up today, the one that afterwards they were going to take her out for lunch and tell her about there relationship!

-ring ring-

"yeler? Hey Nazz... Ya, ya I know. Naw ill meet you there. No, idk if- I dont know if Edds coming or not, I cant get a hold of him. Nazz dont. Im about to head over there now. No I still just have my bike. Im working on it. Believe me I know better than to ride a damn bike with a baby. Look I got to go. Ill see you at the appointment. Late."

He hung up and grabed his house key and bicycle from his room. Hed been saving up money to get something safe for his kid. His phone buzzed a text. The screen read My Dork. He stopped his bike and read -Kevin, come talk to me at my house. I need to know some things. - From those few words, Kevin could feel his heart rate quicken. -Just left. Be there as soon as I can. I know I fucked up-

-ding dong-

Kevin rung the doorbell and started to take off his shose. The smell was invading his nose, garlic and tomato. He was so entranced that he didnt notice the door open. When Edd started to giggled he finally looked down. Edd was wairing and apron and had bits of tomato sauce all over his face. Kevin smiled as he was lead inside to the table.

"Kevin, can we eat and talk for a few moments before you go to Nazzs appointment?"

"Babe, as good as this smells, I dont want to eat right now. Remember? Were supposed to tell her over lunch today."

Edd blushed as Kevin stepped behind him and kissed his neck. He let Kevin walk him to the couch and pull him onto his chest. The best feeling to him was this right here. Being able to hear his heart beet in sync with Kevins.

"I thought you wouldnt want to after I walked away from you. I thought we broke up. "

"Edd! Just because you got mad at me doesn't mean I wana call it done with you. Its a fight. And I needed to hear it! I still dont understand why its you, but I dont, by any means, want it to change. Please come with me today. Please make this relationship known to everyone."

"Everyone?"

"Nazz cant keep her mouth shut! Three days is long enough for everyone to know! And I dont mind cause I wana show you off! Well I guess I should ask if your ok with that. Are you?"

"Well im nervous that everyone will hate me. But im happy to be with you so its ok."

"I love you dorky!"

"W-What?"

Kevin froze and looked at the shocked booy on his chest. Suddenly, Edd was pressing him into the couch with a passion filled kiss. Just when they started to get really into it, Kevins phone started to ring.

"Edd, hold on its Nazz. Hello? Oh shit calm down, im almost there! Yes Edd is coming, hes driving right now. K bye. Edd, Nazz is trippin, can we go?"

"Ya, come on."

Edds nerves were shot. Nazz had been talking non stop about how much she hurt and how much she hated not being able to join the cheerleeading team. He could see how annoyed Kevin was getting. He jerked slightly when he felt somthing touch his hand. Taking a glance away form the road, he saw that Kevin had his hand right next to his on the console. He giggled and grabed Kevins pinky with his own.

"Yo Nazz, hold on, where do you want to eat?"

"Ice Cream sounds wonderful right now!"

"Nazz, that is realy unhealthy. And I thought you hated that shit?"

"Actually Kevin, its not her cravings, its the baby's. Her tasted buds will be unpredictable during this last stage. Its a mixture of the baby and her own tastes buds."

Kevin and Nazz shared a look and started laughing.

"God dork."

Edd blushed at the gentle nudge he was given. Now when he was called dork, it was in a loving way. Soon they reached 'Peach Sweets', the sweet shop in town. Nazz went ahead of them and sat at a table with a bunch of other girls.

"Yes sir, can I get 1 strawberry, 1 chocolate, and 1 vanilla all small please. Thank you. You ready for this? We dont have to do this if you're not comfortable about it. Shes sitting with a bunch of her cheerleading friends."

"I know, they glaired at me when you held the door for me. If everyone is going to know id like it if they knew first. They freak me out the most. Dont laugh at me!"

"Them! Not the football team or the baseball team? Babe your funny! Come sit in the booth next to me."

There order was called as Edd got up. He walked over and grabed them and paused at the table Nazz was at and gave her the strawberry one. He could feel there eyes on him as he slid next to Kevin. But all there voices were ignored when Kevin grabbed his chin and pulled him into a sweet slow kiss. A few gasps were heard but Edd reached up and laced his arms around Kevins neck.

"Are you fucking kidding me! No! Nazz said I could have you! Not, not that thing! Uggh!" A redhead named Brook shouted.

Kevin could feel Edd smile into the kiss when the door slammed behind the pissy girl. He slid his other hand up to grab the back of his neck to deepen the kiss.

"Wow dude. Double D?"

Edd jerked back and blushed at Nazz who was now sitting across from them. Kevin smiled and pulled him into his lap and nuzzled his neck. Nazz giggled. She reached for Edds hands and locked fingers with him.

"You look so happy! Take care of my bother will ya?"

"Thanks Nazz. I was scared of what youd do. Double D thought youd take away my kid if we told you!"

"Kevin! Nazz please dont be offended! I ju-"

"Shh! I am happy for you both, mainly you Double D! Johnny told me about your crush along time ago. So I have some questions for you guys. Kevin, do you plan for Edd to be apart of the babys life? Edd what do you want out of this?"

"I want Edd to stay with me as long as possible. I know he has college coming up soon but id like to hold on as long as possible."

Edd moved off Kevins lap and gave Nazz his full attention.

"I want to be with Kevin of course. But I know that by choosing to be with him, im joining a pre - started family, and with your permission, id very much so love to be a part of it. You've known me all my life, you know im not like anyone else thats after him. I know when you kid gets here ill love it as much, if not more than him! But if you have any problems with it, I promise you I will back off and not be around him or her."

Kevin and Nazz shared a shocked look, then looked at Edd. Nazz felt the tears pick up in her eyes. Kevin was fighting off his.

"Nazz! Say something!" Kevin looked back and the girls had moved to stand around them. Of all people to be talking, it was Sarah, Ed's sister!

Nazz stood up and motioned for Edd to stand as well. He couldn't even stand all the way before he was pulled into a very tight hug. Nazz clung to his back and cried into his shirt for a moment. Edd said nothing. He pulled her into him more. He held her head and rubbed the small of her back and waited for her to calm down, not caring about the girls anymore. Finally, Nazz muttered out something.

"Double D! You are so kind to ask! You will make a great daddy!"

The girls cheered and gathered around them, each giving him a side hug. Nazz was in the way of real hugs. Kevin stood and kissed Edds cheek. He pulled Nazz to himself and sat back down. He gave a look, asking for a moment alone. Edd nodded and asked the cheerleaders to help him figure out how to get his friends back, knowing that girls fawn over emotional problems like that.

"Thank you Nazz. I was really worried about that."

"Kevin -sniff- As long as were ok then its -sniff- fine. I trust Edd completely. Do you love him? I dont want any more emotional damage on it with me already not being there."

"Nazz. They way we feel about each other times 3 and minus the awkwardness."

"Ok. And Kevin, im sorry about the beginning of this. I didnt know youd want it this way. You know if I could, id be there for you and it right?"

"Nazz sometimes things come up that change how we think are life is going to play out. You cant control where you dad is being transferred to and you cant chang that your 16 and have no say in it. Are kid will know you love it. And itll love you back. Eventually youll come back though! And when you do, Edd and I will open you back with open arms."

"Thank you Kevin. And thank you fpr not telling anyone about this." she laughed and punched his arm. "Im glad you got Double D to take care of you! Youd lose your damn mind doing this alone! Now I need to get home and finish packing. Im leaving a week after the bun is out of its oven."

"Edd! Nazz needs to go home! Lets go!"

"Ok! Thank you girls! Ill try to do that. I hope it works! Bye! Is everything ok?"

"Its fine, im just tired. Thank you both for telling me about this.

**~Finally out of writers block! Idk what eles to say. Bye!~**


	8. Chapter 8

**~This is mainly Nat and Rave so you skip if you dont like the pairing c:~**

School had be in session for three weeks now. Kevin and Edd had nothing but lunch together. Edd was a senior and Kevin was a junior. Rave and Nat only saw each other on Wednesday, there classes would combine every other period. Nazz was due in a week so she was on bed rest. Rolf was skipping most of the time with Ed to work on his farm. Eddy avoided everyone like they were demonic. And no one could find Jackson and Johnny

"Hey there sweet cheaks! How you like'n the new school?" Nat slid his arm around Raves waist and received a pinch to the ear. "Oww!"

"Nathan, fucking quit! If you stopped flirting with every big butted person you saw, mabye youd know how I was if you actually gave a shit. Now get off! Ive got class..."

Rave stormed off leaving a confused Nat behind. When he first got here, Rave was sweet and laughed at Nats flirtatious ways. Now that they were at school, Rave wouldnt even pick up his calls. And when he came over, hed lock himself in his room.

"Yo Nat, you ditching class? Come eat with Edd and me."

"So what do you think the problem is?"

"Nat, are you stupied? He likes you obviously! That explains why hes been more moody around the house."

"He like me? Really?"

"Nat, think of it this way. You were the first one he met here and youve shown him around and hung out with him everyday untill he saw how you normally act at school. If it were me, id be extremely hurt. Id fell like you never really liked me and that I wasnt good enough."

"Oh... Well that makes sense. Damn... Yo Kev? Can I borrow your house key?"

"Ya bro, here, why?"

"Im a leave and show him hes all thats been on my mind from day one! Yall should go to Edds after school. Or something. Just let me have the house till about 6 please."

"Haha! Aight dude, you good! Catch ya later man!"

"Thanks man!"

"Kevin thats very kind of you but should you realy agree with letting him cut class?"

"Its Nat. Hes going to do what ever he needs to do. Come on, bells about to ring."

'At least he didnt bug me the rest of the day. God what is wrong with him! Fuck whats wrong with me? Why is he the only thing I can think about... I need a hot shower and a beer... '

"This is my stop. Thanks."

'Kinda sucks riding the bus but its better than walking. Shit I hpe Kevin left the door unlocked. Hell ya h- oh...'

Rose petals littered the ground in a trail to his bedroom. Rave sat down his stuff and walked over to his bedroom. There was a card on the bed. He fumbled for the light switch, becoming frustrated withno luck. Duct tape covered the switch. There was a light coming from the bathroom so Rave picked up the card and walked to the light.

"Oh my!"

Candles lit up the tiny room and a tub full of bubbles greeted the actor. He decided before he did anything, hed read the card. -Hey James. I have the night planed out for us. And no getting out of it~ Nat- He gasped when hands made there way around his waist.

"Hey."

"W-What the fuck Nat!"

Nat laughed and started to take off Raves shirt.

"I want you to enjoy this so hush up. Get into the tub, ill even turn around so youll have your privacy. Now your going to tell me if im right. You dont like the way I flirt with everyone because it makes you jealous right? And tell me when I can turn around."

"Y-You can turn around."

Nat smiled down at him and came to sit by the tub, placing his finger tips in the water. Rave couldn't stop looking at him. The mixture of heat and embarrassment burning on his cheaks. After a few minutes, Nat told him to turn so his back faced him. Rave complied and sighed as Nats hands worked at his neck. Then his shoulders. Then his back. By the time he reached his lower back, Rave was a moaning mess.

For once, Nat didnt perv about it, no matter how badly he wanted to make a comment. He knew if he wanted his as his, hed need to keep his mouth shut. Rave leaned against the wall and offered him more access. Nat looked up from his task and was met with soft, half lidded eyes starring back at him.

"Nathan..."

His name. On those lips... Oh they dripped with sexual tension. He stopped his hands before he could go to the offered place, causing a confused look on Raves face. He gave a soft smile and left the room, returning with a big fluffy towel. He stretched it out and gave Rave a closed eyes smile. Rave blushed but stood anyways and walked into Nats chest. After Nat wrapped him up, he lead him to the kitchen, where more candles had been lit, and sat him at the table.

"Na-"

"Shhh."

Nat went to the oven and pulled out 4 boxes which made Rave laugh his ass off. It was take out. Chinese take out! Nat joined in on the laughter and placed all the stulf down.

"Well its better than food poisoning! I cant cook worth a shit! Sorry its not verry romantic. Did I just ruin tonight?"

"No, this is fine. Perfect actually. I love this place! And to ancer your question, yes, I am jealous. I really like you. Like alot. I thought you liked me to and then you started to act the sameway at school and I thought you only acted like that with me. Please say you gpt won tons and not egg rolls?"

"Ya, here, I hate egg rolls,smell makes me sick. If I promise to stop will you stop hating me and be my friend again?"

"Hmm, no. I cant do that.

"Oh..."

"I cant do that cause being your friend is honestly not enough for me. I want to be your boyfriend. And just mabye ill stop hating you. Now can we eat please?"

Nat smiled at Rave and nodded. -It worked!- he thought. -Hes mine now!-

**~Short I know, im working on the next now and a requested piece so enjoy and read me tomorrow! ~**


	9. Chapter 9

**~are you ready for the kid? Are ya? To bad... Naw, there here!:D finally right? Eh whatever. There is some mature things happening in this chapter btw :P~**

"Kevin, you nervous?"

"Extremely dude... I whish shed let me be in there with her!"

Edd hugged Kevin close to him, not knowing what else to do. The were at the hospital. Nazz had gone into labor and the were on the seventh hour of waiting now. She was in the delivery room and had asked them to stay out because she was scared shed embarrass herself.

"Hello? Are you Kevin and Edd?"

"Yes mam! Is everything ok?"

"Oh everything is fine! You babies are almost here and she decided that she wants to share it with you both so please hurry and put on these hair nets and masks and come with me!"

"Edd did you hear that! She wants u- babies... Like baby with a s? Like more than one? Like im a daddy of multiple babies at once?"

"Yes sir! Twins! Apparently one is shy and hid behind his brother!"

"Edd... 2 boys... Oh god!"

Edd smiled and grabed Kevins hand as they ran to the room. Kevin had the craziest look, mouth open big smile and wide eyed. If only Nat was here with his camera! They opened a door and Edd quickly passed out at the sight of a head coming out of a vagina and Nazz red faced and screaming. Kevin on the other hand, moved Edd to a chair and grabed Nazzs hand. Nazz didnt notice the look she was given by him, the loving look that only she would receive, but her mom and dad registered it.

After the boys were taken away to be examined, the doctor and parents let them have a moment to them selves, leaving Edd passed out in the chair. Nazz was still puffing from the pain. Kevin leaned over her and held her head in his arms against his shoulder.

"Thank you Nazz. You truly are amazing! I know I couldn't have done that."

Nazz chuckled and leaned back. Kevin sat beside her bed and held her hand.

"I know youll take care of them. Sorry I didn't know it was twins. You still ok with this?"

"Of course! Now Edd, thats a question. I hope hes ok... I dont think he was expecting that!"

"Hahahaha! Well I know he'll stay and keep you grounded. Take care of your three boys hun."

"Of course."

"Uhhh... Kevin? What happened? My head hurts so much!"

"You fainted hun. So how do you feel about 2 instead of just 1?"

"Its absolutely wonderful! Nazz, how are you not dead? There was so much blood!"

Nazz laughed and Kevin kissed him lightly. 2 nurses came in holding 2 blue bundles. They tried to hand them to Nazz but she waved her arms in a no and pointed to Kevin and Edd. The nurses shared a confused look but handed them over to the boys. Nazz watched both of their reactions.

Edd nervously held out his hands. But when the little boy was settled in his arms, his face softened into a small smill. He had motherly eyes. The baby started to cry and Edd looked like he was going to cry to before Kevin reached over and placed a finger in his mouth. Edd put his finger in the babys mouth and shure enough he hushed up real quick. Edd smiled big at Kevin as a thank you.

When Kevin was handed his, he held him with a confidence he only had during football. With one hand he held him and with the other he rubbed his own neck and grinned at Nazz. He looked over at Edd and watched as they both started to freak out. He placed his finger in Edds mouth, hoping he catch the drift. When he did, the look on his face made him melt. As if the one in his arms could feel his heart melt, he let out a happy coo and kicked his legs.

-Ya, this is the right decision. They will be great Dads. They look like a happy family already. Im glad I got to see Kevin like this. Thank god its with Edd, hes not a fuck up. He'll help with the kids as much as a mother does, hes got that look. Good.-

"This is perfect! My boys with my other boys! I love the 4 of you so much. Im glad we waited to find out the gender to! Now go home and get the last free night of sleep!"

Kevin and Edd smiled at her and handed over the kids to the nurses. They both gave Nazz a kiss on the cheek and left holding hands. The car ride was filled with the boys excited chatter about names and the future ahead. As soon as they got home they were greeted by Nat,Rave, Jackson, Johnny, Rolf, Ed, and even Eddy was there!

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

After an hour of talk and an emotional reunion of Edd and Eddy, Kevin pulled Edd into there bed room, announcing there were going to bed.

**-Turn away if you dont want any smut-**

Kevin walked out of the bathroom yawning and stopped dead when he caught sight of Edd. Edd had his football jersey on and was laying on the bed with his legs open, giving him a full view. He coughed, not shure what to do. The most they had done was make out and shower together. Edd kept saying he wasnt ready.

"Uhh? Dork?"

Edd sat up and smiled crooked. He wiggled his finger in a come here motion. Kevin, now in between his legs, was pulled down into a lustfull kiss. Fingers thread through hair and lips fought against each other. Kevin was the first to moan when Edd did some type of toung flip. Kevin ran his hand underneath the jersey and pulled a little to hard at Edds nipple causing the kiss to break.

"Sorry babe."

"Nu uh."

Edd pushed Kevin back and pulled off the jersey. Kevin stood there dumb founded by the sight. Edd completely naked and willing on his back. He watched as Edd slowly moved his hands down from his neck to his thighs, spreading them in the process.

"Kevin, please. I know how long I made you wait. Please dont make me wait that long. I- I want you so bad right now. Im throbbing at the very sight of you!"

Never before had he blushed like that. Never had anyone talked to him like that. What had he turned Double D into in the past 4 months? Form a blushing nerd that came in his pants to a sexual hottie. What ever had happened, he was grateful, thats for sure.

"Eddward~"

"Ohhh!"

Kevin reached for Edds cock and flicked his wrist. Edd arched his back and thrusted his hips in time with Kevins movement's. After only a few minutes, Edd sat up and pushed Kevin back onto the bed. He moaned as hands met his inner thighs. Keeping his ass up, Edd leaned into Kevins chest and kissed his chin. Kevin moved his hands to grip onto the puump butt waiting for him in the air.

"Your quite bold tonight. If we dont stop soon im not going to quit hun."

"Mmmhhh, Kevin hurry up and prepare me!"

"Edd are you shure?"

Double D fliped himself off of Kevin and laid face first into their pillows while sucking on his fingers. He spread his legs while watching his boy friends shocked expression. Kevin let out a groan as one finger disappeared into his love. His body moved faster than his brain could. He grabbed Edds free handand placed it on one cheek and grabbed the other one with a hand. His free hand joined Edds fingers working to stretch him out.

"Kevin!"

Kevin moved his fingers faster and faster. Edds legs were shaking at the pleasure he was feeling and at this point he wasn't trying to hide his voice. Kevin started to slow down when Edd got quite. Edd cried out in protest but it was no use. The fingers were removed with a wet pop.

"Can I enter y-"

"PLEASE! Oh please Kevin im so CLOSE!"

As he started to push it Edd looked back at him. Kevin thrusted hard all the way in not letting Edd adjust. Edd snapped his head forward and let out a strangled yelp that quickly devolved into a thirsty moan. Kevin hovered over his lover and grabbed onto his nipples.

"Edd, you like it hard dont you?"

"Ya, ya I do. A lot. Kevin please hury."

Kevin smirked and began his assault on Edds ass. He thrusted as hard as he could, knowing he was aloud to. When Edd would clench up he would slow untill he loosened back up to let him continue. Double Ds moaning was fucking with Kevins head. Never when he had sex with anyone else had they been able to affect him like this. He couldn't even tell his own moans appart form Edds at this point.

"C-Coming!"

Edd arched into Kevins touch and twitched as he came all over the pillow infront of him. Kevin grabbed Edds chest and moaned into his ear as he shot his own load into Edd abused ass hole. The sat in silence for a while before Edd started to squirm. Kevin pulled out and watched ass his seed flowed down Edds legs.

"Ohh... Kevin can you help me to the shower? This is disgusting!"

"Haha there your are my little nerd! What was up with that? It was hot as fuck but where did that come from?"

"Its are last night just me and you. I wanted to end the perfect day with a cherry on top."

"...Did you just make a virginity joke?"

Edd grinned up at him and latched onto his neck.

"God D, you my princess now?"

"So after ive let you take me you dont even want to help me into the shower? I hurt ya know?"

Kevin blushed and picked him up like a bride. He sat him down on the seat in the shower and started it for him.

"So I wonder what everyone thinks of you screaming Kevin over and over for the past hour?"

Edds face lit up

"Oh My! Oh how embracing!"

**~Soo embracing to wright this! Hope ya like it 3 I have part of the next chapter written but I need help with baby boy names! If you have a name in mind that you can see Kevin and Edd liking please help me out! C:~**


End file.
